Breathe Again for Me
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Human AU. Alfred was enjoying the view of the sea when someone pushed him and he almost drowned.. 'til a certain British gentleman saved him, and that was Arthur. AmericaXEngland/USUK/AlfredXArthur.


**Eugene: **Hi there~! Ok, I was originally gonna finish chapter 6 of "Fabia's True Form", which some of you are wondering, it's a bakugan story featuring Fabia and Ren (if you want, you can read it) but I decided to take a break and write this! Anyway, this is a one-shot featuring America and England!

**America: **Yo! I'M THE HERO~! *flashes grin and does thumbs-up*

**England: ***smacks America* Oh be quiet, you git! *realizes that he's supposed to say hi" Ah good day, it is a pleasure to meet you. *bows*

**Eugene: **Anyway, I'm writing this for IggyIsMagic, who writes really good stories about them, even though they're yaoi… ^~^

**America and England: **O.O WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

**Eugene: **I'm saying that this dude writes AmericaXEngland (or in the author's case, "ArthurXAlfred", since the dude uses their human names a lot..) stories.. most of the time. So I thought, "Hey, why don't I try one, too! I ain't that used to guyXguy stories but heh, what the heck!". Anyway, I'll try to use their _human_ names for once.. even though it'll feel weird. Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE ONE-SHOT! BREATHE AGAIN FOR ME!

Alfred F. Jones was standing at the edge of the cliff near the sea, enjoying the view surrounding him. The sky was a bright clear blue, the ocean waves were lapping softly, and the sun shined bright enough to lighten up Alfred's bright sapphire blue eyes through his glasses. Alfred, while enjoying the nice ocean scenery, was thinking about random things, burgers, fries, Coca-Cola…. well, you know what I mean. Then all of a sudden, the sky turned dark grey, black clouds blocked the sun, and the waves grew more vicious while they sound very loud. Rain started to fall and a few raindrops landed on the lens of his glasses. Alfred was about to turn back to his car and head back home when all of a sudden, _someone tried to push him off the cliff_!

"Huh? What the?" He found himself struggling to keep his balance and he tried flinging his arms around to stay stabilized.

But it was no use, however, as the person behind him, just shoved Alfred's back and the next thing the American knew, he was falling, falling, falling…. down straight to the now-violent dark waters of the ocean.

There was a huge splash and Alfred opened his eyes to find himself underwater. He tried to breathe but forgot that he was still underwater so he ended up with some water in his lungs and bubbles coming out of his mouth. He tried to rise up to the surface to breathe but only done it for a brief second because, since he couldn't swim, he ended up underwater again. He tried, and he tried, and he tried to go back to the surface, but he couldn't make it. As more water filled up his body, Alfred ended up closing his eyes and went out cold, like an angel silently falling out of heaven and into Earth while the angel's wings were damaged or cut off. Since he drowned, he might as well ended up dead…. or is he?

Sometime later, Alfred felt himself being lifted up and then placed down somewhere, but he couldn't tell because his senses were sorta dead. He couldn't see the saviour because his eyes were closed. Then as his hearing senses started to clear up, he heard a desperate voice.

"Come on, breathe! Breathe, you bloody git!"

Is the person.. British? Alfred couldn't tell but from the saviour's accent, he was totally sure that guy's British. The saviour pushed his chest, doing CPR, and then in the American's shock, he felt soft lips pressed against his with sheer force and hope; _the saviour was trying to kiss him_.

He felt such sweet pleasure, bliss, and full of peace.. but then he heard that same voice again.

"Come on! Breathe! Breathe again… for me. Please?" The voice this time was full of worry. Then he felt it, that kiss again. Alfred wanted this to go longer.. but then realized that he forgot to breathe.

Then, fast as lightning, his other senses were activated and he ended up squirting out the excess water from his mouth. It landed on the saviour's face a couple times before Alfred can fully breathe. Alfred coughed and gasped for air as he found himself right at the eyes of the most handsome man he'd ever seen. He has messy blond hair, emerald green eyes, seemingly thick eyebrows (but they looked normal to Alfred), and smooth porcelain skin. His dark brown trench coat was wet with saltwater from the sea and so was the green shirt he wore underneath.

"Are you ok?" The British man asked, there was a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah sure…" Alfred tried to say, but got a bit slurred. "Who're you?"

"Oh, I'm Arthur… Arthur Kirkland." The man, Arthur, replied. He watched Alfred struggling to get up.

"Y'know, for a British dude, you're actually hot. And sexy." The American stated.

"Um… thanks?"

When Alfred finally regained consciousness, he asked, "Hey Arthur, wanna hang out later? I think that the storm will be gone and I do need to relieve some boredem out of me.."

Arthur had an unsure look on his face and his face creased a little, but after some thought, he finally said, "Sure, why not?"

As the sky finally gone back to its clean blue state and the sun started to shine again, Alfred and Arthur just started a beautiful relationship.

**Eugene: ***checks story* Wow… this is actually one of the best that I wrote. Anyway, before America and England here as well as me can end this, they have a message here. *turns to America and England*

**America and England: ***unfurls large banner that says the following down here*

***~*~To IggyIsMagic: This one-shot Hetalia story shall be suited for your liking. Hope you enjoy it!~*~***

**Eugene: **Anyway, gotta go! From America, England, and me! Laters~! XD


End file.
